A Pirate's life for me
by BravenBattler
Summary: The story of the bite of 87, as told by the victim, and later Foxy himself. This story also ties in the murders and why the animatronics kill guards. The story heavily focuses on canon, and yes, sorry about the blandness of the subject, I wanted to put a new twist, so I hope you all enjoy! Please read & review!(In progress)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first posted fanfic ever! I really enjoyed this, so let me know if you want more of it! I probably will continue...**

I quietly stalked the hall, heart pounding in my chest. I could feel the sense of joy in the air, and the blissful unawareness of one particular person as I crept up behind him, silently. "_Now or never, I suppose…."_ I thought nervously. With speed as swift of a Cheetah, I hurled myself toward my prey, and was rewarded with a loud grunt and a sensation of both of us tumbling to the ground. "Aaaaar! Who be throwin' themselves on me?!" Foxy said, getting up and searching for his assailant.

"Calm down Cap'n! It's only me!" I said giggling and sitting up from the shag carpeted floor. "George! Now, what are ye doin lad?!" The pirate Fox asked, extending his metal hand to help me up. Yes, Metal. Foxy was one of the four Animatronic characters at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, While Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Freddy Fazbear himself never piqued my interest, Foxy was different. He was always up to have fun, and was always telling fun Pirate stories. "Well? ye could have been hurt laddie! What would yer mother say if ye were hurt? Me back isn't the place for a seven year old to be jumping on!" Foxy scolded.

"Sorry Captain…. I didn't know…" I muttered sheepishly. Foxy's robotic eyes softened, and he said, "I know ye didn't laddie," and after a swift examination of my Halloween costume, he asked, "What are ye for this Hallow's Eve?". He stole a quick glance at the other's matching space suits, which gleamed white and silver, only varying with a trim in their respective colors: Bonnie's Deep Purple, Chica's Bright Yellow, and Freddy's Bold Brown. Foxy, on the other hand, decided to make his own 'Zombie Pirate' by tearing up one of his spare suits, and even halving his leggings, so his Endoskeleton showed plain as day around his legs, hand, and a rather large gash in his chest.

"I'm a great pirate Foxy! Just like you!" I said, my voice full of joy and pride. "A great pirate you say?" Foxy replied, examining his pirate hook rather awkwardly. "Yeah! I wanna sail the seven seas like a good pirate!" I declared. Foxy simply sighed, and motioned for me to follow him with his hook. He walked over to Pirate's Cove and said, "Come on lad." I was astounded. Foxy never let others on to Pirate Cove, his beloved domain.


	2. Chapter 2

While I waited, a stench filled my nostrils. Not the scent of the ship's polished wood, nor the usual smell of Pizza that generally accompanied visits here. The new smell was vile, foul, and left a bad taste in my mouth. I clammed up, wanting to move away from it, but couldn't. I wanted to be GONE. Away from the ship, out of the cove, to flee the Pizzeria to escape the ghastly smell if that was what it took. Just then, I was snapped out of my stupor by Foxy gently placing his hand on my shoulder. We walked away from the Cove, and I took deep not so discreet breaths of sweet, sweet, fresh air.

"Hold out yer hands and close yer eyes George." Foxy said slowly, staring with his black eyes with white corneas. Wait, what? Foxy had white eyes with golden corneas. I felt… unnerved by the look in those new eyes, it seemed as if I was some pig, and he was deciding on how to make the cut to butcher me. Worriedly, I shut my eyes and held out my hands, and felt something velvety and soft planted into my miniscule grip. "Open." Foxy said gently, and I dis. There, in my hands I saw a Pirate's hat, sized for a child about my age.

"For me Captain Foxy? Really?" I said, not daring to look at those morbid eyes."Yes lad. just for ye." Foxy said in an even softer tone. I ran up to him, and gave him the biggest hug my seven year old arms would permit. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said, not letting go. In turn, Foxy returned the unexpected embrace gingerly. "Y-ye…. be… welcome lad." Foxy said coldly, tightening his grip. I yelped as his hook dug into my back and cried, F-Foxy?!" as I turned my head to see a line of jagged teeth fill my vision, a loud screech pounding my eardrums.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-The third chapter! Finally, a swap to Foxy's POV. So yeah, things get darker... fast. Please review, and tell me if my murder sequence is good.**

Cold. All I felt was a cold, dark sensation as if any action I wished to do would be taken as a suggestion rather than a command from my processor. "Where am I?" I wondered vaguely. As if to respond, a child's laugh sounded, distorted and demented. "Show yerself, ye bilgerat!" I yelled, voice thick with anger and threatening command.

"Are you sure?" A young voice asked. "Not, George, but who…?" I thought dimly, and replied with confidence, "I am." With that, a bright flash shone, giving way to a glimmering gold version of my own Foxy suit.

"Who in the name of Davey Jones's Locker are ye?" I asked, taken aback at this new development. What in the world was this… this thing? On closer observation, the suit was distinctly grimy, and blood flowed freely from the empty eye sockets and the mouth of it. The ethereal character seemed almost non-existent, if I focused on him directly, he blurred and faded. But, if you looked just out of the corner of your eye, you could make out the image of my suit, just…. Golden.

"I'm merely an illusion, a shadow of the hopes and dreams of the dead with unfinished business," The imposter said quietly, then added, "A vengeful spirit with enough malice to kill. Someone like George perhaps?" I'd heard enough. I let off a guttural shriek, and lunged toward the vision, and found myself backstage in the Pizzeria. This wasn't right…. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica weren't supposed to be back here, and what was with the fourth one here? That one seemed…. familiar. I looked closer, the darkness giving way to bright red whiskers, two pointed ears, and an eyepatch. I was looking at myself.

"What the-?!" I cried, slashing my hook through the animatronic, only to see it pass by without doing any harm, as if my hook was made of smoke. Experimentally, I brushed my good hand through Bonnie's Bunny-Rabbit ears, only to get the same result: Hand passing by like it wasn't there. Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder gingerly, and I turned to see "Golden Foxy" Placing a finger to his jaw, an unmistakable gesture. _Shush._ I turned my attention to the now opening door, and to the silhouette of what looked like a man. He murmured something about 'The Joy of Creation', pulling a Freddy Fazbear suit of the rack. The suit was wrong, just wrong. It was bright yellow, and dirty, like it was painted and rolled on the floor while the paint set.

"_Maddness. A man, tough as a pirate or wimpy as a landlubber, can't live inside of one of our animatronic costumes._" I thought. I was proven wrong, as the figure silently planted a leg in the suit, then another, as if he was putting on pants, one leg at a time. He then slipped on the arms, rolling them as if to get a feel for it. Once zipping up the back of his suit, he planted on the yellow headed mask, sighing in satisfaction. I'd managed to catch the badge adorning his jacket: Security. Without a word, he stepped out the door, giving way to the brightly lit Dining Area & Show Stage. Curious of what was happening, I followed out.

There, I saw five children playing a game of tag, until the man said, "Okay kids, follow me backstage for the fun game! We only have so long until the Pizzeria lets everyone in, so, lets hurry so we can finish our game and let you head on back to your parents!" He said with an oily voice. With that, he led the kids backstage. Once in the back room, he shut and locked the door, and selected a knife off of the table centered in the room. He hid the tool behind his back, and turned to a child.

"Who's your favorite character?" This 'Golden Freddy' asked, and the boy replied, "Freddy is!" Without another word, he scooped up the kid, and planted him into the body of Freddy Fazbear, and slit the unsuspecting child's throat. He stood, unmoving as sticky blood covered his makeshift suit, over the tiled floor, and over the now terrified children. He then proceeded to grab the dead child's head, took the knife, and gouged out the eyes of the boy. The murderer placed Freddy's head back onto the body, savoring the loud squelch and leaking blood as the child's face was torn up by the crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices in the mask. He held the light blue eyes in the palm of his hand, turning to the huddled children.

"Chica's next." He quietly stated, wrenching a girl away from the others. "No…. I don't- NOOOO!" The girl screamed, kicking the air frantically as she was raised off the ground into the body of Chica. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She called, just before she was forced into the suit, bones shattering as they tried to hold shape against the metal of the Endoskeleton's legs. The Golden Freddy then slit her throat, and went straight to plucking out the girl's eyes. He dangled the girl's violet eyes, grinning wildly.

"Bonnie." He said, crooking a finger toward another one of the boys. This child stepped forward willingly, shutting his maroon eyes for the inevitable. "See? Cooperation is what I like. Is that to much to ask?" He said, hefting the boy into the Bonnie suit. Instead of slitting this lad's throat, he ripped out his eyes, a sickeningly wet noise being made as blood flowed freely from his empty eye sockets. The boy made a loud, inhuman scream as his nerves registered damage. The last remaining boy averted his eyes, and upon seeing the glimmer of a key, nudged the girl, pointing at the new discovery.

She nodded, and they snuck behind the man, the boy leading the way out and silently shutting the door behind them. "I-I think we're safe…." The boy said, shaking uncontrollably from what he'd just seen. The girl sobbed, broken from the sight of severed eyes and her favorite childhood mascots being turned into body bags. "C'mon…. we need to hide." the boy said, tugging on her sweater sleeve. The girl gasped, looking down to the dark red splotch on her yellow linen sweater, and the knife protruding from it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-So yeah, sorry about the wait. usually, you all can expect updates around twice a week until this thing is completed...**

Tsk tsk." The guard tutted, removing the blade from the girl's heart. "No one…. leaves…. ALIVE!" He said, thrusting the knife into her gut and slashing it along the length of the girl's stomach, letting the intestines drop to the well carpeted floor. He then viciously implanted his weapon into her eyes, skewering them until they were beyond redemption. As crimson liquid flowed from the girl's mouth. The guard removed his Golden Freddy outfit, throwing the dying girl over his shoulder. He planted the girl into the vacated suit, placing the head, sealing the girl in a tomb of fur and metal. The guard spared a moment to glance at his handiwork as blood flowed freely from the eyes and mouth cavities of the bright yellow suit.

The boy couldn't stand this massacre any more. He ran, taking brief shelter in Pirate's Cove. He waited, listening to the pitter patter of his heart, a loud steady sound of fear. He could hear that awful man calling for him, claiming that he had no intention of harming the little boy, only that he wanted to show him 'The Joy of Creation'. The boy sat there huddled up, scared and nervous in fear of being viciously murdered by the guard. With a suddenness, the curtain was pulled back, revealing the man, backlit by the blinding lights that the pizzeria was adorned with.

"There you are…" The guard said soothingly. "I was beginning to worry that you'd left and told the police." He reached out to the boy, but left an area under his arm big enough to run away…. if the boy could distract him long enough. So, the boy did the first thing that came to mind: A kick to the man's 'privacy zone'. The guard doubled over, giving the boy a chance to escape.

The boy gave a full on sprint down the west hall, passing the Janitor's closet, and pounding on he closed security office desperately. Tears streamed down his face as he pounded, howling for someone to help him, to save him from this madman, when a sudden shot rang out. Both the spectator and boy felt the immense pain of the bullet ripping through his leg, taking his ability to make another run for freedom. They boy cried on pain, and gave a second pleading screech as the guard pulled the boy by his hair. "P-P-Please….. don;'t kill me…." The boy whimpered.

The guard grinned, showing his ugly yellowed teeth. "I'm not gonna kill you…" He said, leaning close to the young child's face, "Im just gonna show you the Joy of Creation…." With that, the boy passed out from the unbearable pain his body had been assaulted with. My view went dark, to show the memory had ceased. I wondered how to leave this memory, when I felt searing pain coarse through my metal skeleton, relentlessly making me feel as if I were being torn apart. Light blinded me as a new memory started.

The young boy reawoke, his first sensation upon his waking being that of intense pain and the dreadful uncertainty that crept through his limbs. He saw specs of red all across his vision, and so all he could determine was that he was being forced down into something- something that was hurting him. Already, his voice was hoarse with his protesting screams. Then it stopped- the pain was still there, but he wasn't moving anymore. Nothing was happening… was it? Something moved in front of him, and in a fearful rage he lashed out with his small arm, striking the moving object with all the might he could muster. Pain lanced up his hand, but in his fear he could barely notice. I stood there, transfixed at the encounter.

The guard screamed in rage, shoving the boy's free arm into the past Foxy's right arm. The boy found enough strength to give one last howl as he felt his bones breaking around the robot's right arm. The guard smiled coldly. "Finally, the last candidate….. I can finally finish it…" he muttered, raising the animatronic fox's head and his blood stained knife.. With that, he began the motion of sawing out the boy's eyes, and I felt indescribable pain as he stole the boy's eyes straight from their sockets. I covered my right eye with my eyepatch and my left with my left hand, in a pitiful attempt to ward off the pain. With a suddenness as swift as this assault had began, it ended, leaving me with the scarring memories forever implanted in my shattered mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Sorry about the short length of this one. School has been a pain, so not as much time to upload, you know... so anyways, Chapter 5! WOOHOO!**

"Now you see my pain." The boy said angrily. "And now you know why I did what I did." Did what he did? What did he mean by that? It was as if he had killed someone….. With that thought, the grave reality struck me, and it clearly showed.

"Yeah, to bad he had to lose his brain… that is kinda important, right?" The spirit said smugly. I emitted a deep growl, and lunged, giving all the might my endoskeleton could offer to jump at him. Just as my hook was in position to hack apart the ghastly monster's head, I was suddenly blinded by a big flash of smoky blue light, and I landed with a thud onto the floor of Pirate's Cove.

"Come back here ye bilgerat scurvy dog! I'll kehaul ye for tryin to hurt me first mate!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and waving my hook in a semi-threatening manner. He stopped upon hearing a familiar laughter, deep and slow. "Freddy? Is that ye landlubber?" He asked in a hushed tone.

His reply was Freddy bringing his fist down onto Foxy's weakened jaw. "You did this!" Freddy snarled in a texan drawl. "You may have just signed our death warrants! Do you have ANY idea how what you have done will affect the reputation of the Pizzeria?!" I snorted in disgust. Leave it to Freddy to immediately think of the Pizzeria, not his friend, or the child, but his little beloved pizza parlor.

"YE SCURVY DOG! I'LL KEHAUL YE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I swiftly lunge at Freddy, who responded by simply swatting me aside with the back of his hand, giving that odd slow, deep giggle he did when he was out for blood. I hit the floor with a muffled thud, and tried to get back up as Freddy planted his foot on my chest, and pressed down. _**Hard**_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right then, sorry to say, I AM ENDING THIS FIC. Since FNAF 2 was released, debunking my theories on this story, I need time to fix this fic... But, I will be putting up a new one, and at that, it will include this one, edited to keep it canonical. I have plans to incorporate it into my new one, 'Welcome to our Purgatory. I'm sorry to do this, so be aware I WILL GIVE THIS NEW LIFE!**

**-Best regards,**

** BravenBattler**


End file.
